German (Civ6)
can build one more than the limit would normally allow. |leader-bonus-name = Holy Roman Emperor |leader-bonus-description = Gain an additional Military policy slot in all s. All units gain +7 Combat Strength when attacking s. |leader-agenda-name = Iron Crown |leader-agenda-description = Will try to conquer as many city-states as possible, and likes those who do not associate with them. Dislikes Suzerains of city-states, or civilizations that have conquered city-states. |empire_name = German Empire |adjectives = German |location = Europe |size = Est. 390 thousand square miles (1 million square km in 1050 AD) |population = Est. 26.3 million (in 1780 AD) |irl-capital = None (wherever the Emperor was) }} The German people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are gray (#B3B2B8) and black (#252B21), and they are led by Frederick Barbarossa. The Germans' civilization ability is Free Imperial Cities, which allows their cities to build one more district beyond normal Population limits. Their unique unit is the U-Boat (which replaces the Submarine), and their unique district is the Hansa (which replaces the Industrial Zone). Strategy Germany is an extremely versatile civilization which can pursue any victory condition it wants, but it is best suited for a Science or Domination Victory. The Holy Roman Emperor ability is very useful early in the game due to the fact that you can focus purely on military. You can simply conquer and absorb any nearby city-states to expand your empire, and you won't have to worry about barbarians or another civilization declaring war since you'll be able to raise a decent army without having to waste turns producing Settlers. The Free Imperial Cities ability also makes it so that you can set up an industrial city with just 1 Population. This comes in very handy when you need to settle a city in an area with very little . When founding new cities, be sure to make them in pairs so you can place your Hansas and Commercial Hubs in a diamond position - place two Commercial Hubs near each other with one tile in between them, then place the Hansas in between them, adjacent to each other, to get a huge bonus. You can use the army you made at the beginning of the game to defend against attacks while setting up these districts, and having several of them will give you a very strong economy and high amounts of that you can use to build Campuses and Spaceports or an unstoppable army that you can use for world domination. When absorbing city-states into your empire, you may want to spare Toronto/Mexico City. Their Suzerain bonus makes it so your Factories' bonuses reach farther, which means your cities will get from a Hansa within 9 tiles. Note the Factory bonuses do not stack anymore after the Fall 2017 Update. If Pericles is in your game, you should have little trouble keeping him in check - instead of competing with him for Envoys, you can simply assimilate any city-states he befriends, which will deny him a bonus without angering him. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Abelard * Giomar * Hunfried * Konrad * Odbart * Rupert * Tibalt * Vermados * Wilhelm * Wolfric Females: * Binga * Herta * Johanna * Lorelei * Porsche * Ruomhildi * Sigfriede * Trude * Winifred * Yseult Modern males: * Dieter * Egon * Ernst * Falken * Hanz * Jurgen * Kiefer * Klaus * Maximilian * Ulrich Modern females: * Dagmar * Etta * Frieda * Gretchen * Heidi * Isolde * Nixie * Tresa * Verina * Wanda Trivia * The German civilization's symbol is the Iron Cross, which is also used as the symbol of Germany's Bundeswehr. * The German civilization ability references the self-governing cities that were represented in the Imperial Diet of the Holy Roman Empire. * Germany is also playable (as the "German Empire") in the War Machine scenario, in which it is led by the German General Staff. Gallery File:Civ6 U-Boat in game.jpg|The U-Boat, Germany's unique unit File:Hansa district screenshot (Civ6).jpg|The Hansa, Germany's unique district File:German capital.JPG|German capital in Medieval Era File:German capital in Medieval Era after Gathering Storm update.png|German capital in Medieval Era after Gathering Storm update Videos Related achievements Category:German